DogGirl
by Ruedi
Summary: "DogGirl" era la mujer que a cautivó a Jenrya en un club nocturno especial, una noche. La verdadera de identidad de ella lo sorprendería y daría vuelta su vida./Para la actividad "la semana de la diversidad sexual" del foro "Proyecto 1-8"/


Originalemnte, la idea era escribir un trío entre Jenrya, Alice y Ruki… Peeero, estoy leyendo una serie llamada "Sunstone" (un cómic… no me acuerdo si es Sueco o algo así el autor) que trata de la temática de dominación, sumisón, S&M y BDSM, de una manera humana y muy bien expuesta, y me dije "no, quiero hacer algo similar pero con Jenrya y Alice". Y escribir un poco de un HC que tengo de Jen desde hace bastante, seguramente se desarrolle a lo largo del fic.

Si esto llega a ser como 50 sombras de Grey, les pido que por favor denuncien el fic, me bloqueen y si es posible, consíganse una red social donde participo para que me insulten (?) Son libres (?)

Ojalá les guste y no comete OoC. Sé que es una pareja crack bastante anormal, pero bueno, me van conociendo como una escritora de gustos raros (?).

NOTA: Esto es AU con referencias a Tamers.

 _Discliamer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores. (Bandai, Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Chiaki Konaka, etc., etc.)_

 **DogGirl**

 ** _Capítulo único_** _: Detrás de todo_

Habían transcurrido casi dos años desde su estadía en occidente. Se dio cuenta cuando miró minuciosamente el calendario en la pared de su pieza. Era un sábado por la mañana y ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado al ritmo de un país tan potente como lo era USA. Estaba viviendo en California, cerca de la universidad Stanford donde se encontraba casi terminando la carrera de informática y ya casi estaba a punto de recibirse. La beca se la habían otorgado en Japón hacía tiempo y había aceptado con velocidad la oportunidad para irse a estudiar y trabajar en otro país.

Cuando se recibiera, quería especializarse aún más. Eso ya lo tenía decidido. Pero por ahora, se las ingeniaba para mantener las buenas notas y trabajar en una compañía informática, normalmente, a media jornada de lunes a viernes. Eventualmente, había días en los que debía cumplir una jornada completa, pero no eran muchos.

Sin embargo, su jefe esa mañana lo citó media hora más temprano. Estaba algo sorprendido, se preguntaba si había metido la pata en algo.

Tocó la puerta de madera con cordialidad. Una gruesa voz le dijo "pase" y Jenrya entró en la oficina. Su jefe le pidió amablemente que se sentara y que relajara su semblante serio.

—Lee —empezó—. Estamos realmente muy contentos con tu desempeño —felicitó, a lo que el chico agradeció, asintiendo la cabeza—. Tienes una pronunciación algo extraña, pero se te entiende todo muy bien —se sonrojó un poco y no dijo nada—. Pero no quería citarte por esto solamente, hay una buena noticia para ti —sacó unos papeles—. Tengo una vacante en las oficinas del piso superior que se encargan de proyectos especializados y, normalmente, de trabajos de otros clientes. Digamos que es un puesto para gente especial —el corazón de Jenrya se aceleró—. Una de las jefas de sección me comentó la inquietud de que le faltaba personal y pues te recomendé. Así que vamos y te presento a tu nueva jefa y sección.

¿En serio? ¿Por sus esfuerzos? ¿No había nada raro? Él tenía un trato muy cordial con sus compañeros de trabajo y tenía un bajo perfil. No conversaba más de lo necesario y no había formado amistades duraderas allí… Excepto por uno o dos compañeros de la universidad que se llevaba de maravillas y habían salido a tomar algunas copas de vez en cuando. ¡Pero eso no se lo hubiera esperado!

Tomaron el ascensor y se detuvieron en el piso quince. Una enorme puerta blanca se encontraba frente a ellos, cubierta de vidrios esmerilados, lo que impedía ver qué pasaba dentro. El jefe de él tocó la puerta y una mujer joven, con el semblante serio la abrió. En seguida, al ver al hombre, ésta relajó un poco su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa cordial muy leve.

—McCoy, tu nuevo empleado —volteó a ver al chico—. Lee, ella es tu nueva jefa y tu nueva sección.

—E-encantado —el de pelo azul extendió la mano y ella la tomó, increíblemente fuerte a pesar de su complexión delgada—. Jenrya Lee.

—Alice McCoy —contestó ella—. Gracias, Robinson. —El viejo jefe del chico saludó y se perdió de vista—. Ven, te mostraré la sección —era una oficina muy amplia, con muchos ventanales y apenas había un puñado de empleados—. Nosotros nos encargamos de desarrollar cierto de tipo de tecnología para potenciales clientes. Cada uno tiene una función en especial y nos está faltando un empleado más desarrollado en el área de programación y lenguaje —mientras explicaba, él miraba todo el lugar con mucha curiosidad—. Estás terminando la carrera en Stanford, por lo que me dice el currículo, sin embargo, ayudaste a desarrollar muchas cosas con Robinson, ¿me equivoco?

—No. Es correcto —respondió.

—Tu cubículo es este —estaba en una esquina, con una computadora bastante más sofisticada que la que tenía en su otro sección—. Siéntate y te diré en qué estamos ahora.

Ella tomó asiento frente a él. Notó que parecía una jefa estricta, pues la rigidez en sus piernas y brazos era evidente. Y no bajaba la mirada ni por un instante.

Le explicó que un viejo cliente de su abuelo, Rob McCoy, un prestigioso profesor de la universidad donde asistía (a quien había tenido la suerte de asistir a una conferencia meses atrás, dictada por él), les había encargado el desarrollo de un aparato que fuese capaz de viajar por el espacio de la internet libremente. Un aparato físico.

Jenrya no estaba muy familiarizado con éste concepto de "viajar libremente", así que Alice se lo explicó brevemente: su abuelo y otros compañeros de juventud crearon un mundo artificial en una de las capas de internet. El problema es que ese proyecto se había cancelado y las criaturas allí habían evolucionado solas. Descubrieron su existencia hacía tres o cuatro años y estaban investigando la manera de acceder. Desafortunadamente, las investigaciones de la época del señor McCoy se habían perdido por un accidentado formateo hacía muchísimos años atrás.

Aquella historia hizo pensar a Jenrya un momento. Su jefa le preguntó qué le ocurría, por esa expresión tan seria.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo haber oído de mi padre una historia similar, sin embargo, no me mencionó de algún viaje a USA antes de que yo naciera —Alice lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Si tienes información útil que nos sirva para la investigación, házmelo saber —pidió—. Pero tu misión es poder desarrollar el programa de este objeto que pueda atravesar la internet. ¿Es mucho para ti? —Jenrya tomó los planos y una base del programa. Le dijo que haría lo posible por desarrollarlo—. Bien. Cualquier consulta me avisas —se levantó, rígida, y se alejó a paso firme a otra parte de la oficina. En medio del lugar había muchos tubos que parecían conectar a _algo_ que él desconocía. Se preguntó por un instante si todo ese desarrollo era legal o confidencial.

Las semanas pasaron. Su proyecto era conocido como "el arca" y lo que él necesitaba que esa cosa hiciera era, en un principio, que sola sea capaz de darse cuenta en dónde estaba. Se estaba dando cuenta que estaba _creando_ una pequeña inteligencia artificial. Se sorprendía cada día en ese avance.

Casi cuatro meses de comenzar allí, salió con sus dos mejores amigos de la universidad, dos jóvenes estudiantes como él, uno se llamaba Wallace y el otro Michael. Daba la casualidad de que ambos eran rubios de ojos claros. Ellos dos se habían acercado a él el primer día de clases y lo guiaron por la universidad, el campus y demás, y bueno, se entabló una amistad muy férrea entre ellos.

No sólo los ligaba la pasión por las computadoras, sino, por otros afines…

—Conseguí entradas vip —comentó Wallace blandiendo tres pases en su manos. Michael se sorprendió y Jenrya no prestó atención pues estaba haciendo unas anotaciones en su libreta, que Wallace se encargó de quitar de la vista del moreno—. ¿Me estás escuchando, Jen?

—¡Hey! ¡Dame eso! —Jenrya tomó la libreta—. No, disculpa, ¿entradas de qué?

Wallace sonrió, pícaro, como solía hacer cuando tenía lo que quería.

Eran pases especiales para un club. Uno de esos clubes nocturnos que no consigues entrar normalmente a no ser que puedas tener un contacto que te facilite sino eras del _ambiente correcto._ Daba la casualidad que Wallace estaba saliendo con una chica que tenía contactos en ese club y le consiguió pases.

—¿Por qué ella haría eso? —se extrañó Jen—. Nunca entiendo qué clase de relaciones tienes con las mujeres —el de ojos grises miró a su amigo esperando una respuesta y el rubio sólo sonrió.

—No es una novia, creo que es claro.

—Pero estás saliendo con ella, ¿no? —acotó Michael.

—Salir no quiere decir que sea una relación sentimental —Jenrya y Michael se miraron: no les sorprendía la actitud del chico, Wallace solía encapricharse con una mujer por un tiempo y así. Nunca tenía nada serio y pretendía que del otro lado tampoco lo hubiese, así, no tenía problemas con nada. Michael no quería novias (pues había tenido malas experiencias) y salía con ellos de vez cuando y si algo ocasional ocurría, pues bienvenido sea.

Jenrya… _era especial._ Salía con ellos pero no había estado con ninguna mujer en todo ese tiempo. Y había tenido miradas coquetas en cada bar o salida nocturna que tenían, pero él, simplemente, no estaba interesado. Wallace y Michael estaban un poco preocupados por ello. No porque pensaban que su amigo era homosexual o algo (y si lo hubiera sido, no sería un impedimento para seguir creciendo su amistad), sino porque les confesó que había tenido una novia por dos años en Japón y no había funcionado.

Pero él ocultaba esa parte que no quería mostrarles, pues, ¿con qué cara los vería? Sin embargo, cuando Wallace les enseñó los pases que tenían, Jenrya abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Sabes qué clase de club es éste? —Preguntó el oriental.

Wallace era rapidísimo.

—No, ¿tú sí?

Jenrya se sonrojó.

—Ah, no sabía que te gustaban _esta clase de clubes_ —bromeó el rubio. Michael no comprendía ni una palabra—. Sophie —que era la chica con la que salía— trabajó unos meses ahí, pero no le agradó mucho el ambiente y se cambió de empleo —explicó—. Sin embargo es amiga de una de las chicas que trabajan, haciendo _perfomances_ en el escenario. Pero no son "espectáculos" ni tan públicos ni tan habituales, así que es un cierto lujo tener estos pases porque creo que debes ser miembro de ése club.

El corazón del de cabello azul se aceleró.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Michael.

Terminaron por estar de acuerdo en ir. Era el sábado por la noche donde había un tipo de "fiesta temática" y estaba abierta a civiles. O al menos, eso les dijo Wallace de parte de su "chica".

Aquél viernes llegó a la noche devastado: ¿cómo era posible? Dejó los zapatos en la entrada y se tumbó en la cama, ¿había sido _obvio_? Ladeó la cabeza. Ese el secreto que mejor había sabido guardar en toda su vida: sus gustos sexuales.

No es que fuesen "raros", pero tenían ciertos tintas que, por ahí, no encajaba en el común del día a día de la gente. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos en Japón sospechaban.

¿Cuándo había empezado? Ah, cuando era un adolescente... Una noche su hermano mayor, Rinchei, le dijo si quería salir por Shinjuku con él. No tuvo problemas y lo acompañó. Caminaron, fueron por algunas tiendas, se rieron un rato y, eventualmente terminaron en lo que gente llamaba "el barrio rojo de Kakukicho" (1). Jenrya no estaba familiarizado mucho con el lugar… pero parecía que su hermano sí.

—Ven, te presentaré a una _amiga_ que trabaja por aquí —Rinchei lo tomó amablemente por el brazo y arrastró a un joven Jenrya que estaba realmente impresionado por la cantidad de luces y carteles que se veían en todas las cuadras.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de una especie de bar. Había una mujer de cabello oscuro, ligera de ropas, quien saludó efusivamente a Rinchei y se sorprendió de ver a otro muchacho con él.

—Qué mono es —comentó ella, con una sonrisa contagiosa—. ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

—Es mi hermano menor —respondió con un cierto aire triunfador. Jenrya estaba tan anonadado con toda la escena que no era capaz de decir ni una sílaba. La mujer los invitó por una puerta trasera, donde parecía un área donde entraban personas con algún tipo de pase especial. Rinchei y la mujer hablaron alegremente y pidieron algo para tomar. A él le alcanzaron un vaso de gaseosa. Si bien era cierto que estaba completamente fuera de la ley lo que hacía (Rinchei era mayor de edad, ya), el aval de su hermano lo protegía. Pero lo que él se preguntaba era, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? No era tan tonto como para no comprenderlo. Tenía quince años, no era un ignorante, pero, ¿por qué su hermano quiso que lo acompañara hasta ahí? ¿Para hacerle de campana con algo? ¿Porque le había dicho a sus padres que iban a pasear alegremente como dos buenos hermanos y, al saberse que no podía decirle a sus padres que salía con una chica de un club nocturno, tuvo que usarlo como excusa y, eventualmente, arrastrarlo? Jenrya empezó a sentir un poco de _odio._ Odio porque era el menor. Odio porque siempre tuvo que hacerle caso a sus hermanos mayores y, cuando Shuichon nació, supo que tenía el mismo poder que Rinchei y Jaarin, pero a veces se pasaba y era demasiado sobreprotector con ella. O estricto. Y ahora veía a la pequeña Shuichon, grácil, segura y con carácter para enfrentarse a todo. Incluso de sus retos.

Él callaba. Él no decía nada. _Él era sumiso._ Hasta que uno explota, eventualmente.

—Ahora vuelvo, Jen —dijo Rinchei.

—No te preocupes, Reika te hará compañía —vio a su hermano irse y una mujer muy joven acercarse a él: vestía un top y una falda negra y le caía un ondulado pelo rojizo.

Jenrya apretó los puños. ¡Odiaba sentir esa sensación de impotencia! ¡De tener que hacerle caso a sus hermanos y que él no pudiera sobresalir en nada! La mujer a su lado lo miró.

—¿Es odioso, no? Los hermanos mayores nos usan y nos utilizan a su antojo. Es mi hermana ella —comenzó a hablar la mujer, pero a Jenrya no le importaba: la sangre le hervía y la furia se aprovechaba de él.

Como cuando era niño y golpeó a un vecino de su edad, ya que estaba aprendiendo kung-fu, lo había molestado y Jenrya se defendió pegándole. Su maestro, sus padres y sus hermanos lo reprendieron. Por eso había optado por nunca más violentarse, ni sentir algún tipo de odio. Pero sus hermanos… ¡Sus hermanos! ¡Nunca le dejaron nada! "Jenrya, ¿me ayudas con ésto?" "Jenrya, dame una mano" "Jenrya", "Jenrya"… ¡"Jenrya" basta!, dijo una voz interna esa noche.

Se sentía estúpido. Sólo había sido la campana de su hermano para poder salir con esa mujer.

La otra, Reika, hablaba pero el joven Lee no oía. Se puso de pie.

—¿Cuánto tengo que pagarte?

—¿Cómo dices? —se extrañó la mujer.

—Tengo algo de dinero, ¿cuánto tengo que darte, por cuánto tiempo?

¿Era en serio? ¿Ese niñato tenía noción de lo que decía?

—Oye, no digas tonterías. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce, trece?

—Quince —respondió Jenrya, con la mirada fija en esa mujer, quien se entumeció un momento, pues la convicción de sus ojos grises parecían atraparla por un instante—. ¿Tengo que volverte a preguntar lo mismo?

Reika se puso de pie, lo tomó por una mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

Nunca olvidaría esa noche. Porque no había sido una noche especial. Ni tampoco un encuentro estándar. Ahí hubo dos personas, pero también hubo materiales, objetos, que Jenrya en su vida hubiera imaginado que se usaban con ese fin.

Dos horas más tarde, Rinchei estaba como loco buscándolo. Dijo que casi le daba un infarto. Decía cosas del tipo "si mamá y papá se enteran, nos matan" y "aún eres un crío, ¿cómo pudiste?", y "¿eres consciente de que gastaste el dinero de tu mesada en esto?".

Pero Jenrya no abrió la boca. A fin de cuentas, su hermano mayor había hecho lo mismo. Si nunca pudo sobresalir, podía probar hacer las mismas cosas y saber de qué se trataba.

Nunca más se volvió a mencionar esa salida. Pero Jenrya la guardó y atesoró como uno de los recuerdos más valiosos de su existencia.

Eventualmente, empezó a buscar de qué se trataban las prácticas menos habituales en las parejas comunes en lo referente al sexo: encontró cosas que no habría podido saber si no hubiera ido esa noche con su hermano a ése club. Tiempo después se enteró que la mujer con la que había estado no trabaja ahí, sino a un tipo de club específico con esas prácticas que él empezaba a relacionar con los subgéneros del sadismo, el masoquismo y el bondage. Aquél nuevo y extraño mundo le llamó poderosamente la atención, no sólo por sus hormonas en plena revolución, sino también por lo que había vivido. Investigó en literatura, en el cine y comenzó a frecuentar foros de esa temática en internet.

Era su secreto. Su único y verdadero secreto. Era suyo y de nadie más. Ni siquiera sus amigos de toda la vida lo sabían ni quería que se enteraran. Se conformaba con consumir películas del tema, leer, y frecuentar con otras personas en el internet.

Y ahí, en su departamento en USA, estaba a punto de ser descubierto. Cierto era que Wallace y Michael eran sus amigos de ése país y no tenían por qué enterarse, y si lo hacían, él sabía que los occidentales tenían una cultura que chocaba mucho con él en ocasiones. Sabía que no lo juzgarían, pero, ¿por qué arriesgarse? Si iba con ellos, cumpliría una fantasía suya de asistir a un club semejante como probablemente había imaginado alguna vez; pero por ahí quedaba en descubierto que él estaba más o menos entendido en la materia y…

No se decidió a ir hasta último momento. Las vivencias de esa noche a sus quince años rememoraron sus emociones y, por una vez en lo que llevaba trabajando en la compañía, Alice lo reprendió de distraerse más de una vez. Le preguntó si se debía al estudio y Jenrya mintió diciendo que sí…

Para la salida del sábado no precisaban más que una ropa elegante sport, ya que, al estar permitida la entrada a los civiles, por lo que le habían dicho a Wallace, no era necesario llevar un tipo de ropa "especial".

—¿Qué quiere decir "especial"? —consultó Michael mientras se dirigían al lugar, el sábado.

—Sophie me dijo que la gente que frecuenta este lugar visten con alguna prenda de cuero, látex y esas cosas. Como las películas porno que están muy al fondo y tienen ropas raras —Michael se sonrojó un poco y le preguntó a su amigo si consumía de ese material—. Ah, no sé, no recuerdo bien —se hacía el tonto. Michael se burló de él.

Luego vieron a su amigo oriental, con la cabeza algo gacha, las manos en los bolsillos y distraído.

—Hey, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Wallace, algo preocupado—. Sabes que si no te interesaba, no era necesario que vinieras. No lo tomes como una obligación…

—Está bien, no se preocupen —respondió con una sonrisa extraña—. A fin de cuentas, vamos a conocer un lugar nuevo, ¿no?

—¿Estás asustado? —preguntó Michael. Jenrya negó con la cabeza y les insistió en que se encontraba bien.

Llegaron a la puerta, dos hombres vestidos de negro con lentes les tomaron los pases y, al entrar, los tres quedaron muy sorprendidos de la ambientación: paredes de ladrillo rústico, luces en forma de antorchas, sillones de modelos varios en cuero y terciopelo, y algunos aparatos que vieron que no entendían (bah, los dos rubios no entendían) para qué servían. Una mujer de cabello cobrizo se les acercó y Wallace, con una sonrisa, saludó.

—¡Lucy! Chicos, ella es la amiga de Sophie que trabaja aquí —la mujer los saludó—. Vas a tener que darnos un tour, ¡estamos más perdidos que en otro país! —la mujer río con ganas y les fue explicando. Jenrya hizo oídos sordos y fingió atender a la explicación. Sus ojos grises miraban de reojo a las personas ligeras de ropas, con alguna prenda llamativa, algunos con antifaces y otros más misteriosos—. ¿Estás oyendo, Jenrya? ¡Hay un espectáculo ahora, en un rato! ¡Yo les dije que no eran _perfomances_ habituales!

Consiguieron asiento en la mesa de una esquina. Pidieron algunas bebidas y el espectáculo comenzó apenas bajaron las luces y se encendieron otras de color más rojizo. Jenrya, dando sorbos a su bebida, miraba minuciosamente el espectáculo: un presentador subió, presentó a una mujer y a un hombre. El hombre estaba arrodillado, con una máscara oscura, atado de pies y manos, y, a su lado, había una mujer con un antifaz, que sólo vestía un body negro con botas altas de tacón. Lo más reluciente de ella era su cabello rubio claro y su piel pálida que contrastaba con el negro de su ropa y el rojo de sus labios.

Jenrya quedó embobado ante el espectáculo: no era lo mismo que pasaba en una película, en un libro o incluso en videos de internet. Estaba tenso. Respiraba fuerte y la sangre recorría su cuerpo como una catarata.

 _Le había fascinado._

Esa mujer tuvo a su merced a aquél tipo. Luego, para sorpresa de todos, los roles se invirtieron. La "amiga" de la chica con la que Wallace salía les preguntó qué les había parecido el espectáculo. Michael estaba impresionado y que no tenía palabras claras. Wallace dijo que le encantó. Jenrya sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Estás más callado de lo habitual —comentó Wallace—. Y eso que te pones algo más parlanchín luego de tomar tres copas, pero te veo muy sobrio.

—Sabes que tengo aguante con el alcohol —la chica hizo caso omiso a esa discusión y siguió comentando.

—Aquéllos dos son bastante expertos —siguió—. A ella la conocen como _DogGirl_ y a él como…

 _DogGirl_ … repitió Jenrya para sus adentros. No debía olvidarlo. ¡Notaba en sus movimientos un arte sublime que lo dejó mudo! Le hubiera gustado saber de quién se trataba, pero nunca se quitó el antifaz.

Fue Jenrya quien tuvo que pedir un taxi para los otros tres que estaban algo ido de copas. Wallace reía alegremente mientras besucaba a su amiga y Michael no paraba de decir incoherencias. El de cabello azul se sentó en el asiento de acompañante mientras los otros tres hacían una fiesta con nada. El taxista estaba algo abrumado, detestaba tener que viajar con borrachos.

—Wallace, esta es tu casa —le dijo Lee cuando arriban a un complejo de apartamentos. Los dos rubios se rieron sin prestarle atención.

—Oh, ¡qué bien! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Tú también, Jen! —el rubio lo arrastró pero el de ojos grises no quiso acompañarlos. Dejó a los tres en la casa de Wallace y él siguió su camino hasta su casa. Dejó los zapatos y descubrió que tenía unos mensajes en el teléfono: uno de su madre, uno de Takato y otro de su hermana Shuichon. Le alegró un poco la noche oírlos. No iba a llamarlos porque mentalmente no estaba en condiciones, pero a lo largo del otro día lo haría.

Suspiró y se masajeó la cabeza.

 _Se puso a buscar en internet el paradero de DogGirl._

El celular lo despertó a eso del mediodía, era Wallace. Le dijo que dónde estaba y que se había perdido la noche anterior la "fiesta". Jenrya suspiró.

—No me van los grupos —contestó Lee y el otro se ría. Le sorprendía que estuviera tan animado. Le sorprendía que hiciera caso omiso al tremendo dolor de cabeza y resaca que podría tener y Jenrya dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios—. Descansa un poco, mañana empieza la semana.

Poco a poco, aquél club le terminó por llamar la atención. Buscaba indicios de esa mujer y terminó por frecuentarlo más de lo que imaginaba. Por supuesto que no le dijo nada a sus amigos, pues no querían que sospechasen. Siempre estaba en una mesita solitario, disfrutando del espectáculo sólo cuando se suponía que "DogGirl" daba una perfomance. Sólo iba los días donde ella estaba.

Había algo en ella que lo fascinaba: tenía arte, tenía estilo, tenía carácter… Manejaba el tiempo y la tensión de manera sublime. Manejaba los artefactos con mucha delicadeza. No había visto en ningún foro, libro o película una persona, o personaje así. Estaba anonadado. Pronto empezó a darse cuenta de que soñaba a menudo con esa mujer y tenía miedo de que su mundo girara en torno a eso, ya que podría afectar su vida privada, social, laboral y estudiantil. Así que se dijo a sí mismo visitar el club sólo una vez al mes.

—Necesito que hoy te quedes un poco más —le pidió Alice, ese viernes. Ya casi iban a ser siete meses desde que trabajaba como su empleado—. Haz avanzado excelentemente en el proyecto y me gustaría que te quedaras para que hagamos unas pruebas.

—¿Unas pruebas? —se extrañó Lee.

Cuando eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, en la enorme oficina sólo quedaron él y su jefa. En el medio, había un aparato grande, en forma de arca de color rojo, con una ventana redonda en la parte superior. Estaba conectado a través de claves a una computadora y otros claves que salían de él a una especie de Tablet o pantalla portátil.

—Creo que ya estaríamos listos para saber que responde a una orden —Alice suspiró—. Arca, dame los datos de la compañía.

Tardó menos de dos segundos en responder en esa Tablet la respuesta exacta. Ambos estaban asombrados. Alice lo felicitó. Hicieron algunas pruebas más, para quedar satisfechos con el resultado.

—Si avanzamos más, será capaz de entrar en el internet tal y como el cliente siempre quiso —Jenrya le vio sus ojos celestes cielo brillar de una manera que no lo había visto jamás—. Aún están desarrollando la capacidad de motricidad propia, pero lo haremos. Gracias, Lee.

—¿De qué manera ésta Arca entrará en el mundo que me dices?

—No puedo responderte eso —la rubia preparaba sus cosas para ya, marcharse—. Es de otra área esa información y es confidencial —Jenrya no dijo más nada y también se preparó para irse. Le dijo que se adelantara y que él apagaría las luces de la oficina. Oyó la puerta cerrarse tras ella y un sonido sordo. No se percató de ello sino cuando apagaba las luces y notó una bolsa de papel madera algo grande en el suelo. Supuso que era de su jefa y fue corriendo a ver si la encontraba, pero uno de los empleados de limpieza le dijo que ya se había marchado hacía quince minutos. Tendría que devolverle la bolsa el lunes de la otra semana…

Llegó a su casa y dejó el paquete sobre el sofá del living. Fue hacerse algo para cenar. Estaba realmente muy agotado mentalmente de todo el día, pero orgulloso de poder haber recreado una pequeña inteligencia artificial a casi nada de recibirse. Quiso llamarlo a su padre mientras cocía un poco de arroz y unos huevos, cuando un ruido sordo lo aturdió. Al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que se había caído la bolsa de madera y su contenido se arrastró por el suelo.

— _¿Qué demonios….?_

Se quedó paralizado en el umbral. Su corazón latía precipitadamente y la sangre se le subió hasta la cabeza. Mágicamente la jaqueca se le había ido.

¿Sus ojos veían bien?

Allí había un corsé negro de vinilo, unos guantes de látex, unas botas altas rojas de cuero y… _¿un antifaz?_

Tembloroso, incapaz de poder relacionarlo todo de un saque, se acercó. Tomó con cuidado el antifaz. Debía ser una simple coincidencia. Por ahí Alice conocía a la mujer detrás de la máscara como "DogGirl" y le había pedido que le alcanzara sus cosas después del trabajo…

 _DogGirl es rubia_ , se dijo. _Y pálida_ , también se dijo. Guardó las cosas en la bolsa. Se sentó en el sofá y se revolvió los cabellos con violencia. No cuadraba. No podía ser cierto. Alice debía conocer a DogGirl. De ninguna manera _podría_ ser DogGirl.

¿Verdad?

A eso de las diez de la noche, Jenrya estaba comiendo la cena cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa. Lo puso nervioso sin motivo aparente.

—Jenrya Lee, ¿quién habla? —las cordialidades de su país de nacimiento no se las podía sacar.

— _Lee, ¿eres tú?_

Casi le da un infarto. Era su jefa Alice. El corazón volvió a latirle fuertemente y sostuvo el auricular con fuerza.

— _El motivo de mi llamado es porque… Olvidé un paquete en la oficina y cuando fui a buscarlo, me dijeron que tú te lo llevaste. Les pedí tu número de teléfono para comunicarme contigo._

 _Tierra, trágame_ , pensó el de descendencia china. Las piezas querían cuadrar, pero su cerebro no se lo permitió de ninguna manera. ¡No había lógica!

— _¿Te molesta si paso a buscar el paquete ahora? Es urgente e importante y lo necesito para mañana._

 _Mierda, ¡mañana iba al club porque sabía que DogGirl hacía su función!_ Definitivamente debía tratarse de un error.

 _—¿Lee?_

—Lo siento, sí, sí, pasa ahora. No te preocupes. Anota la dirección…

Ni siquiera le preguntó si había revisado el contenido. ¿Alice confiaba en el buen carácter de él? Estaba completamente nervioso. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. El timbre de la casa lo sobresaltó y la encontró con ropa casual: era casi verano y ella vestía una falda oscura ajustada y una camisa de mangas cortas también oscuras. El encuentro de sus rostros pareció aterrar de a poco a la mujer cuando él la invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta. Ella se dirigió de lleno a su bolso.

Y vino la pregunta incómoda.

—¿No lo abriste, verdad?

El silencio sepulcral demostró lo contrario.

—Estaba haciéndome la cena y el paquete se cayó del sofá y su contenido al suelo —respondió. La palidez de Alice comenzó a teñirse en un ligero rosado y pareció increparlo con sus ojos celestes. Jenrya se disculpó y le dijo que no había sido intencional. Ella no dijo nada y le pidió que le abriera la puerta.

Si no era ahora, jamás volvería a podérselo preguntar. Le importó poco si perdía su empleo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Alice no lo miraba y él subió su rostro para verla con convicción—. _¿Conoces a DogGirl?_

El sonido de la cachetada lo bajó a tierra. Sabía pegar y no producir mucho daño. Eso lo pudo confirmar aun antes de que ella le dijera que era un "descarado". Pero él no le permitió que saliera de su casa hasta estar seguro de todo.

—No pienso decirle a nadie nada —intentó tranquilizarla—. Quiero saber si eres tú a la que veo en el club.

Alice fue a sentarse. Le estaba subiendo la sangre a la cabeza y necesitaba algo. Le pidió un poco de agua que en seguida él trajo.

—De todas las personas que podría haberme cruzado, jamás de los jamases imaginaría a un empleado de la empresa —empezó ella—. ¿Frecuentas el club? —se extrañó y sorprendió al mismo tiempo, Jenrya asintió—. Qué bien oculto lo tienes —él le dijo algo similar.

Y no supieron qué más decirse. Ella se levantó y le pidió que, por favor, le abriera la puerta, tenía que marcharse. Él se levantó y se acercó hasta la puerta de madera.

—McCoy —empezó él.

—Me puedes decir Alice, aquí —respondió, sin verlo y con sus ojos celestes perdidos.

—Alice —dijo él y suspiró—. Mañana… iré a verte —dijo y ella apretó la bolsa con fuerza—. Tus presentaciones son… muy buenas —halagó.

—Gracias… Jenrya —y ella se fue apresuradamente.

Aquélla noche estaba distinta. Cuando se terminaba de cambiar sus ojos celestes parecían buscar un par grises. Le había fascinado la tranquilidad de aquél muchacho, de aquél empleado del que nada conocía más que su nombre completo, que estudiaba en Stanford casi a punto de terminar y… _Que le interesaba aquél mundo_. Probablemente en Japón había clubes similares y él los frecuentaba. Ella solía mirar portales en internet y en Japón había cosas de lo más variopintas que a veces no encontraba en su propio país.

Al subir al escenario, buscaba a un chico de cabello azul. Pero estaba tan oscuro que no lo ubicó y procedió a su espectáculo. Salió genial, como siempre, y el público vitoreó. Volvió a su camerino, detrás del escenario.

—Hoy estabas algo ida, ¿puede ser? —dijo un compañero suyo con el que había compartido escenario hacía dos minutos atrás.

—Lo siento. Buscaba algo en el público y no lo hallé —el hombre estaba sorprendido: normalmente, esa muñeca de porcelana a la que llamaban muchos DogGirl no mostraba sentimientos. Es más, no se hablaba íntimamente con nadie y sólo venía a dar su espectáculo las veces que la llamaran porque era realmente muy buena. Por eso se sorprendió en que le respondiera de esa forma más humana.

Alice se cambió de ropa a una más de su estilo, algo más gótico, y salió por la parte de atrás del lugar.

—Alice.

Giró sobre sus pasos.

Allí estaban los ojos grises.

—Buenas noches —saludó él, amablemente. Ella asintió—. ¿Gustas beber algo?

La invitó a un bar cercano. Jenrya se dio cuenta de que Alice no era muy conversadora, como en el trabajo. Apenas soltaba alguna palabra y siempre notaba un dejo de incertidumbre al ver esos ojos celestes. Sin embargo, sobre el escenario no había dudas y se entregaba completamente a lo que hacía. Como si otro espíritu la poseyera. Como si "DogGirl" fuera su alter ego por un breve instante.

Él le habló un poco más de su vida. Algunos detalles sueltos.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora de mí? —la pregunta de la rubia lo descolocó.

—No lo sé, realmente —Jenrya vio su vaso casi con una sonrisa triste—. Jamás en mi vida conocí a alguien de éste _ambiente_ —contestó—. Ni mis mejores amigos de Japón los saben. Pero supongo que mis nuevos compañeros de la universidad lo empezarán a sospechar —esto último lo dijo en un tono algo más apagado.

—USA no es como Japón —le recordó—. Hay gente conservadora, pero también hay gente que no le importa tu vida privada… Si estás dentro del sistema, claro —la conversación que tuvieron se derivó a otros temas impensados: política, sociedad, cultura… Realmente él se fascinaba cada vez más de la otra cara de su jefa. Se preguntaba cómo iría a verla ahora de lunes a viernes sin decirle algo a través de sus ojos.

El tiempo pasó veloz. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y ellos dos seguían conversando tranquilamente. La mujer fue la primera en levantarse y su acompañante pidió la cuenta. Sorpresivamente, ella le dio la mitad del dinero que gastaron. Lanzó una sonrisa muy curiosa y ladeó la cabeza. Alice le preguntó si pasaba algo.

—Recordé… Algo de mi pasado, lo siento —dijo mientras le pagaba al mozo y salían del bar. Aún era de noche, pero el cielo comenzaba a teñirse muy lentamente de celeste—. Te acompaño a casa.

—No —respondió tajante ella y paró un taxi—. En otra ocasión —se subió y él se quedó viendo al vehículo que se iba.

Cuando retomó el ritmo del trabajo, tal y como lo sospechó, ni él ni ella eran capaces de verse bien. Aunque podía jurar que Alice le sostenía con mucha determinación la mirada de vez en cuando. Y él respondía.

Comenzaron a verse un poco más. Al principio, en bares una vez por semana y, una vez al mes, en el club. Jenrya seguía fascinado por sus actings.

Una noche, una semana antes de su graduación, salieron a tomar algo al bar de siempre. Ya para esas alturas sus amigos Wallace y Michael sospechaban que el de pelo azul andaba saliendo con alguien. Lo cargaron un poco a ver si soltaba algo, pero Jenrya repetía continuamente que no. Por supuesto que no le creyeron.

—Hay algo que quería preguntarte —empezó él, nervioso—. Bueno, en realidad, son dos cosas —ella asintió—. El jueves es la graduación en la universidad. Y me gustaría saber si puedes venir…

—¿Ya? Felicidades, eres un informático oficialmente —el chico agradeció—. Puedes hacer jornada completa en el trabajo —aquello no fue muy grato de oír, pero sabía que, aunque no estuviera del todo claro, era una especie de broma: Alice no era expresiva y por eso no se notaba cuando hacía un chiste. Por eso Jenrya bufó—. Era una broma. Y sí, me daré una vuelta. A mi abuelo le gusta ver las graduaciones de los alumnos, a pesar de no dar clases, y a veces lo acompaño.

—No se notó mucho la broma. Gracias por aceptar—le dijo, sonriendo—.La otra cosa que quería preguntar… ¿Te molesta si es muy personal?

Ella lo miró, confundida: estaban saliendo desde hacía varias semanas y, aunque ella era algo seria, de vez en cuando, y ahora más, podía distenderse un poco. Probablemente _por Jenrya._

—¿Has… tenido alguna vez una pareja?

—Entendiendo pareja por relación sentimental y romántica, como en las películas, ¿verdad? —él asintió—. No. Bueno, no que yo recuerde. Tengo clientes casi todas las semanas en casa y pagan por esos servicios, pero no hay vínculos. Sólo un trato de confianza consentido.

El de pelo azul suspiró.

—¿Tú… sí?

—Hace algunos años —empezó él—. Nos conocimos desde que éramos niños.

—No hables si te incomoda—pero él dijo que no tenía problema.

—De todas formas, luego quiero preguntarte algo más —Alice asintió—. Ella formaba y forma parte de mi grupo de amigos de Japón. Aún hoy en día charlamos alegremente —bebió un poco de su vaso—. Me enamoré de ella cuando estaba en secundaria, había desarrollado muy rápido para sorpresa de todos. A uno de mis amigos le gustaba bromearla con eso. Hoy en día en su pareja actual —hizo un breve silencio—. A un año de graduarnos le pedí que fuéramos novios. Accedió, sorprendiéndome —una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Una muy amarga—. Pero… El problema surgió cuando empezamos a intimar: para esa época estaba empapado en todo el tema del BDSM y si bien no había practicado más que con un maniquí, quise ser muy dulce con ella e ir despacio. Al principio, no parecía molestarle mucho, pero, con el tiempo, noté su incomodidad. Intenté reprimir mis gustos, pero no se me daba bien tener relaciones con ella seguido de la manera sólo tradicional, entonces comencé a tener ciertos problemas. Y comenzamos a discutir mucho. Decidimos terminarlo y bueno… me ves aquí.

Alice lo oyó con toda seriedad.

—Nunca he tenido una relación así —espetó—. No tengo hermanos y mi familia siempre fue muy distante y avocada a su trabajo y estudios. Siempre… pretendieron que era un cerebro asombroso. Lo cierto es que lo soy —hablaba pausado, ¿alguna vez se habría soltado con alguien, esa mujer?—. Me fui a vivir sola cuando estaba en el último año de secundaria. No quería ayuda de nadie y…

Agarró fuerte su copa.

—Conocí éste mundillo también y me sentí… ¿Liberada? Es una sensación extraña de describir.

Siguieron conversando más. Y finalmente, Jenrya tiró la pregunta que Alice sospechaba y que no estaba preparada para responderla.

—Me gustaría… tener algún tipo de relación contigo. Algo, _íntimo_. No necesariamente unido a nuestros gustos. Aunque probablemente se crucen en algún momento.

Sí, ella sabía de qué estaba hablando. Temblaba. A pesar de ser más grande que él en edad, lo intuía aunque nunca se habían consultado la edad del otro, Alice nunca había intimado con otra persona de esa forma. Le tenía temor a las relaciones tradicionalmente románticas, ¿por ahí porque siempre oía desgracias de ellas? ¿Por ahí porque las relaciones ínfimas con sus clientes eran un escape a tocar otro tipo de sensibilidad en el trato a estas? ¿A qué le tenía miedo?

Jenrya le tomó las manos, con dulzura. La miró con el mismo semblante dulce.

—No quiero lastimarte. Y sé que tú tampoco lo quieres —ella lo vio. Estaba a punto de quebrarse—. ¿Podemos intentarlo, al menos? Realmente _, realmente_ , me gustas muchísimo. Y quiero conocerte más —le acarició la mejilla suavemente. Notó que una lágrima descendía por ese rostro pálido y se asustó.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella, con una sonrisa sincera—. _Nadie había sido tan amable conmigo a pesar de conocer mi vida privada…_

Justo cuando empezó la semana, una noticia los sorprendió a los dos: a Alice la trasladaban de sección y estaría a cargo de otro grupo, en la misma oficina. Jenrya la felicitó y la ayudó a trasladarse. Y el jueves por la tarde, ella asistió a su graduación. Fue imposible ocultar la mirada de Jen hacia el lado donde estaba el señor Rob McCoy (eminencia en el país, abuelo de Alice y ex profesor de la universidad) y su nieta. Sus dos amigos lo notaron y bueno, tuvo que escupirlo.

—¡¿Tu jefa?! ¡Jenrya, eres tremendo! —Le dijo Wallace mientras se preparaban para subir en cualquier momento—. ¡Tú que siempre fuiste el reservado, el serio, el maduro! ¡Una mujer mayor que encima es tu jefa! No lo puedo creer.

Michael estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía ni qué decir. Jenrya estaba rojo hasta el tuétano y le dijo que se calmara.

—Aún así, te felicito, mucha suerte.

—Gracias.

—Eso quiere decir no podremos salir más. Sólo quedamos nosotros, Wallace.

—Yo seré soltero hasta que la muerte me separe de la vida —los tres rieron y subieron a recibir sus medallas y diplomas. La familia de Jen no estaba presente por una cuestión física, pero prometieron ir a verlo muy pronto.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, discretamente Alice lo fue a saludar y le presentó a su abuelo. Éste aceptó el saludo y se disculpó muy rápidamente, y se marchó. Alice le dijo que era un hombre muy ocupado. Él le agradeció su presencia y notó cómo sus dos amigos rubios le hacían señas raras a mucha distancia. Lee se sonrojó, la tomó del brazo sin lastimarla y la invitó a comer algo en la cafetería de la universidad.

—Me trae algunos recuerdos —comentó, nostálgica.

—Alice, me dijiste que tienes veintisiete, ¿verdad? —ella asintió mientras comía un panecillo. Él tenía veinticuatro.

—Jen, ¿vas a festejar con tus compañeros hoy?

—Ah, no lo sé. No dijeron nada. Probablemente sí, ¿por?

 _Ella lo besó_. Así, de golpe. Fue un beso veloz, un beso atrevido, pues al finalizarlo, los ojos celestes de la rubia se clavaron en su cuerpo como una flecha. Notó la esencia de la Alice del escenario que aún no había visto del todo. Le produjo escalofríos. Ella lo miraba intensamente, con esa presencia de ama y señora que lo había cautivado.

—Mañana a la noche ven a verme a casa, ¿quieres? Será viernes necesito… _Un acompañante para mi acting privado_.

Volvió a sentir escalofríos. ¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado desde que comenzó a encontrarse con ella? ¿Mil, un millón de veces? Estar a su merced, no sabría qué le iba hacer ni qué iba a acontecerle. Imaginaba las perfomances del club siendo él el acompañante de las mismas y aquello lo ponía nervioso. Cuando fue a festejar con sus compañeros, definitivamente él quiso que esa noche pasara lo más rápido posible. Wallace y Michael lo reprendieron un poco por estar algo ido. Wallace le hizo algunas bromas y Jenrya sólo bufaba de fastidio, pero poco a poco se unió al clima alegre del ambiente.

El viernes cuando fue el trabajo dio su mejor rostro como pudo: había dormido apenas dos horas, se sentía fatal y lo único que había bebido era un café negro con una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza. No sabía cómo había hecho para afrontar el día. Menos mal que no le pidieron jornada completa: su tumbó en la cama apenas llegó hasta la tarde, cuando el teléfono sonó. Se levantó como un elástico y fue corriendo a atenderlo: era Alice. Le hablaba con una voz algo… ¿sugerente? Jenrya se sentó en el sofá y sintió su corazón acelerado de nuevo.

—Jenrya… —dijo ella, casi despidiéndose.

—Me gustaría… que me dijeras Jen —pidió en un hilo de voz. Ella sonó más alegre cuando siguió hablando.

— _Te quiero._

Aquello lo dejó mudo. Definitivamente él estaba provocando en Alice un cambio en su ser que no esperaba. Se alegraba por ello, porque verla feliz, también era parte de la _relación._

— _¿Jen?_

Le pidió disculpas. También le dijo que la quería. En un rato iba para su casa así cenaban juntos.

Cuando cortó la comunicación, suspiró. Lo invadió cierta felicidad: probablemente porque no imaginaba enamorarse de nuevo y encima… de esa forma. Sus sentimientos puros fueron poco a poco dando lugar a la imaginación y el escalofrío fue recorriendo su espalda como si unos pequeños cubos de hielo cayeran por ella. Cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

Antes de irse, llamaron sus padres para felicitarlo. Le dijeron que irían a USA por unos días la próxima semana. Estaba muy feliz de verlos y… se preguntó si debía presentarles a Alice. Tenía que hacerlo, pero se lo iba a comentar a ella. Probablemente era muy pronto, después de todo, no se habían "formalizado" hace mucho.

Pero quiso olvidar esas preocupaciones esa noche.

Tomó un taxi y fue para allá. Le sorprendió que viviera en una casa grande, de estética antigua, y con una fachada encantadora y atrapante. El techo era de teja y de color azul marino. Estaba pintada en un negro brillante con los marcos de las ventanas en azul. Había un perro Doberman en la entrada que le gruñó cuando lo vio y tocó el timbre

—Dobermon, basta —pidió ella saliendo. Jen abrió los ojos al verla: tenía el cabello suelto, un vestido negro largo, ajustado, y una gargantilla. El muchacho se animó a preguntarle por la fascinación al estilo gótico que tenía. Ella le respondió que siempre le gustó, desde niña. Cuando entró a la casa, la notó decorada con el mismo estilo.

Cenaron alegremente en el living. Jenrya quiso ayudarle a levantar, pero ella se negó. Lo miró con cierta diversión.

—Esta noche, no harás más de lo que te pida.

¿Así que ya empezaba? Él se encontraba nervioso. Ella lo tranquilizó con una caricia en el rostro, algo débil. El de cabello azul la abrazó.

—Quiero… sólo estar a tu merced... —le susurró. Alice apenas se sonrojó: nunca en su vida imaginó mezclar una relación amorosa con sus gustos sexuales. Y ahí estaba convirtiéndose en realidad: Alice sonrió, tomó a Jenrya por las manos y lo llevó hasta la cocina.

—Jen, si dices "Arca" el juego se termina, ¿entiendes, no? —él asintió.

—No lo diré, así que estate tranquila.

—Sólo por las dudas —aclaró la rubia y se sentó en la mesada con estilo. Se cruzó de piernas, como solía hacer en el trabajo—. Trae los platos, por favor. Vas a lavarlos, ya que quieres ayudar a levantar la mesa.

—Sí, claro —contestó él. Ella lo agarró suavemente de la camisa.

—Sí… _¿qué?_

 _El juego empezaba. Jenrya lo supo al instante y una adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo._ Alice tenía su rostro impasible. Sonría, apenas, pero mantenía la rectitud del juego.

—Sí… _¿Ama?_

—Muy bien. Los platos —ella asintió, cordialmente.

Dios mío, ¡Dios míos!, se decía el de ojos grises. ¡Aquéllos ojos! ¡Aquélla voz firme! Definitivamente él se sentía _excitado_ ante la situación. Cierto es que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes con ella, pero ahora, ¡ahora participaba de algo! ¡De algo en conjunto!

—¡Jen!

El chico se apresuró y trajo las cosas. Las depositó sobre la pileta y abrió el agua. Alice bajó de un salto y cerró la canilla. Lo miró con firmeza.

—No te dije que abrieras el agua —Jenrya tragó en secó—. Arremángate la camisa y luego comienza a lavar los platos.

Y sólo porque era él, le permitió un desliz: el chico se animó a besarla en los labios. Alice correspondió y se dejó llevar un poco. Aquélla sensación tan extraña también se apoderaba, poco a poco, en la rubia: su máscara de _ama_ se desvanecía ante esas muestras de amor. Iba a ser la noche más mágica de toda su vida. Se acercó al oído de él y le susurró unas cosas, que lo esperaba en su cuarto, estaba escaleras arriba y que golpeara tres veces en la puerta pintada de azul marino con un cartel que rezaba "Alice".

Jenrya lavó todo con nerviosismo. Oyó sus pasos en cada peldaño, el sonido de su ropa y el perfume de ella que era embriagador. Nunca imaginó que el amor se mezclara tan bien… En lugar de pensar qué iba a pasar cuando subiera las escaleras, imaginaba alguna salida con ella, al parque o viendo una película. Sonrió para sus adentros, cerró el agua, se secó las manos y bajó las mangas de su camisa. Cuando atravesó la cocina, volvió a sumirse al juego.

Cada paso que daba lo ponía más ansioso. Su corazón estaba rimbombante y las miles de imágenes en su mente parecieron saturarlo por un instante. Llegó hasta la puerta indicada y tocó tres veces. Ella le respondió con un "pasa".

Se sorprendió al ver que era una habitación corriente: una cama de acolchado de terciopelo oscuro, un escritorio, muchos libros, un armario y algunos peluches. Definitivamente, no se lo esperaba. La chica estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con _su_ antifaz y se había cambiado la ropa: unos guantes delicados de encaje, un body de vinilo negro, unas medias de red y…

—Éste lugar es nuestro —empezó ella. Notó rubor en sus mejillas y la sinceridad en sus ojos celestes—. Me alegra mucho que no sólo compartamos un sentimiento, sino que también, éste juego —él sonrió. Ella se le acercó. Bajó la mirada—. No te dije que te bajaras las mangas de la camisa.

—Lo sien…

Alice lo besó.

—Si vuelves a olvidar el "ama", no seré tan buena, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí… _Ama_ —respondió él.

Ella le pidió que se sentara en la cama. Así lo hizo. Sacó una tela negra de un cajón y la puso sobre sus ojos grises. Enseguida, él estuvo alerta a sus otros sentidos. Estaba tan, ¿cómo explicarlo? No podía decirse a sí mismo cómo estaba. ¡No podía! Sentía felicidad, placer, emoción. Adoraba esa faceta de ella. Y si él se animaba…

Sintió unas caricias en su nuca. Estaba realmente muy sensible al perder la capacidad de ver. Había soñado alguna vez con eso y se preguntaba qué se sentía. Estaba en sus manos, estaba depositando toda la confianza en esa mujer que, aunque la conocía hace muchos meses, se habían abierto hace poco. Y estaba contento con el resultado. Esperaba, por todo el amor que tenía, que aquello durara mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Pero por ahora, el juego seguiría. Y él estaba fascinado con ello.

Las caricias en su nuca bajaron por la espalda hasta convertirse en un dulce abrazo.

—¿Vamos bien, Jen? ¿Te gusta? —Él asintió. Alice le depositó un beso en la mejilla y él sonrió.

Alice también estaba rara. Normalmente era una "ama" más ruda con sus clientes, pero aquí no era lo mismo: el sentimiento los unía y eso la hacía algo más dulce. Tenía que encontrar un equilibrio entre el amor y el juego. Y sentía que, por ahora, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Jen estaba nervioso, probablemente, porque nunca había estado en esa situación, pero ella lo sabría manejar. Tenía que hacerlo sentir bien. Era su rol como "ama". Y ella adoraba serlo.

Mientras le hablaba muy despacio, Alice fue quitándole la camisa. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada del chico, cómo se relamía los labios y cómo tragaba un poco más fuerte. Ella aprovechaba para decirle algunas cosas, cosas que lo ponían algo más candente. Él intentó acariciar su rostro a tientas y Alice le tomó las manos.

—No te di permiso —respondió, algo más sensual que antes. Jenrya agachó la cabeza y ella guío sus manos morenas hasta su rostro: el tacto, en ambos, desencadenó una oleada de sensaciones increíbles. El de cabello azul creyó acariciar una fina pieza de terciopelo; Alice lanzó un suspiró y dejó, por esa vez, que la manos de él tuvieran libertad. Se puso de pie y, guiándose sólo por el tacto de la piel de ella, acarició el cuello de la rubia, bajó por sus hombros y luego por sus brazos. Volvió a subir y la punta de sus dedos llegó a la comisura de su pecho.

—¿Ama, puedo…?

—Te estoy dejando… completa libertad, y… —ella respiraba agitada—. Dime Alice, al menos, por este rato —ella quería disfrutar esa noche como lo hacía cualquier pareja normal con un condimento especial. Lo besó mientras las manos de él se acercaban peligrosamente a sus senos. Lanzó un leve suspiro cuando comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente, ¡a otro no se lo hubiera permitido tan fácil! Pero por un instante, dejó que él, a pesar de su ceguera, jugara un momento, sólo para dejarse llevar por el deseo.

—Alice… —susurró él.

—No te detengas, sigue —pidió ella entre suspiros. Jenrya siguió con sus leves caricias. Se notaba la experiencia que tenía.

Una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda, la otra bajaba lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Alice gimió un poco más fuerte.

Era increíble sentir esas manos morenas mancillándola sin ver por un instante. Y era veloz: enseguida se dio cuenta del abrojo que tenía el body en la parte de la entrepierna y lo desaborchó lentamente. Por un segundo ella se disputó a sí misma qué hacer y le tomó la mano a tiempo justo antes de que acariciara su sexo.

—¿Alice?

—Eres increíble —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero hasta aquí llegas, por ahora. Y espero que me hagas caso —lentamente lo guío hacia la cama y le pidió que se sentara. Ella se agachó y mientras besaba su pecho y oía los gemidos de, sus delicadas manos blancas quitaron el cinturón de su pantalón y, discretamente fue desabotonando el mismo—. Vaya, ¿te había dicho en algún momento que el blanco me gustaba?

La pregunta desconcertó a Jenrya.

—¿Perdona?

Alice soltó unas risitas.

—Me gusta cómo te sienta el blanco —Él también sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, su pantalón quedó tirado en el suelo. La voz de ella se aproximó a su oído—. El bóxer es una de las prendas que más me fascinan en un hombre.

—A-Alice —dijo Jenrya más sonrojado que hacía un instante.

—Quédate así y espérame un momento —el moreno quedó atento a sus oídos: oyó unos pocos pasos, un cajón y un sonido que no reconoció, pero supuso que se trataba de algo suave. Y lo comprobó luego de un momento: Alice tomó las muñecas de él sin lastimarlo, las juntó y las enlazó con una tela negra, muy suave—. Otro día probamos con unas esposas, ¿te parece? Por hoy esto está bien —Jenrya asintió

Ya no podía mover más que sus piernas. ¿Cuánto había soñado él una situación semejante? La idea de poder, un día, hacer lo mismo con ella lo cautivó. Pero por esa noche, el que quería sus caricias era él. Y dejó que ella rozara con sus manos su pecho. Ya era imposible contener gemidos. Y no pudo reprimirlos cuando Alice comenzó a jugar con su lengua sobre su piel desnuda.

Besó con dulzura sus piernas y se acercaba lentamente a su erección. Entre gemidos, él dijo su nombre. Ella también estaba respirando agitada…

Cuando el contacto entre los dedos de su mano derecha y el miembro, recubierto sólo por tela, se produjo, Jenrya gimió un poco más fuerte. Luego, ella comenzó a acariciarlo aún con más fuerza. Alice aproximó su rostro al de él.

—¿Cómo estás?

—B-bien —respondió—. No ver, ni mover las manos es una sensación —lanzó un suspiro, pues ella aún seguía acariciándolo con su mano derecha—… fantástica. —Alice besó sus labios. Le preguntó en el oído si le gustaría que siguiera más—. Por favor —pidió.

—Por favor… _¿qué?_

Jenrya dibujó una sonrisa socarrona.

— _Ama._

Alice se relamió los labios y le quitó la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de él: la rubia notó que estaba contorneado, probablemente a muchos años de practicar kung-fu. Lo admiró por un momento. Le gustaba tanto estar así.

Y, veloz como una abeja a punto de atacar una flor, ella hizo contacto directo con su erección sin ninguna prenda que lo recubriera. Oír los gemidos de él eran una delicia: si lo disfrutaba, ella estaba conforme consigo misma.

Siguió masturbándolo delicadamente por unos momentos más: bajaba la intensidad, y a veces la subía; jugaba con los tiempos. Y, en un momento, Jenrya sintió los dedos de ella, de su otra mano acariciar su labios. Él comenzó a jugar con su lengua sobre esos dedos.

¿Qué tan buena podía ser Alice? Le estaba gustando tanto cómo se sentía.

Luego de un rato, ella dejó de masturbarlo con sus dedos. Y pronto, también alejó su otra mano de la boca del chico. Jenrya sintió, luego de un instante, que la venda negra que cubría sus ojos se deslizaba hacia su cuello. Ahora podía ver, pero ella le anudó la tela negra ahí, sin lastimarlo, y dejó un tramo de la tela largo, de manera que la rubia pudiera tironearlo un poco a su voluntad.

—¿Jenrya? —él tardó unos segundos en volver a acostumbrarse a la luz y la vio: la parte baja del body estaba vierta, tal y como él la había dejado. Estaba muy sonrosado y ella tenía color en sus pálidas mejillas—. ¿Te gusta?

—Eres, realmente increíble.

—Sólo estamos comenzando —Alice volvió a agacharse y quedaron a la misma altura—. Si tironeo de ella, es porque necesito saber que lo estás pasando bien, ¿entendido? —Jenrya asintió.

Sin que él pudiera ni siquiera pensar, la mujer comenzó a besar su miembro con sus labios.

—¡Alice! —exclamó él, sorprendido. La nombrada se detuvo un momento—. Es decir… ama... —ella siguió la vio sonreír: tenía una faceta realmente curiosa en la intimidad. No era como la DogGirl del escenario, era más romántica ahora. Y también le gustaba mucho.

La lengua de ella jugaba con él como quería: lento, despacio, arriba, abajo, a veces apretaba un poco y a veces, descendía más; otras lamía con más fuerza en la punta y otras subía y bajaba su cabeza con una velocidad que lo alarmaba un poco. Jenrya podía verla. Podía ver el vaivén sus cabellos dorados y, a veces, cruzaban sus ojos y le producía una descarga eléctrica que lo hacía emitir más gemidos.

Alice fue amainando lentamente y sus rostros volvieron a verse. Se fundieron en un pasional beso. Ella desató sus muñecas.

—Ahora yo te guiaré — ella se puso de pie. Jenrya la imitó. Alice tiró un poco, sin lastimarlo, de la tela negra del cuello—. No te dije que te pusieras de pie. Agáchate, por favor.

—Sí, ama —él supo en seguida qué hacer, le leyó la mente. Y cuando ella abrió la boca para decirle qué hacer, no hizo falta, de sus labios salieron unos suaves gemidos: sintió la boca de él besar la comisura de su entrepierna, ¡aquello la tomó por sorpresa! Iba a decirle algo, pero se sintió tan bien que lo dejó actuar un poco solo.

Sí, Jenrya _sabía qué hacer_ : su lengua jugaba dentro de ella como si un niño disfrutaba de un dulce. Y Alice era un dulce de lo más delicioso. La oía gemir con más intensidad, sucumbir a él con más velocidad y dejarse llevar con mucho más placer. Entre gemidos ella a veces tironeaba de la tela y le decía "no, ahí no, más abajo", "más arriba", "¡sí, justo ahí!"

El tiempo siguió pasando. El ambiente comenzaba a caldearse más. Cuando Alice le dijo que se detuviera, le quitó la tela del cuello mientras se besaban.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, a…

—Alice —le dijo ella entre susurros.

—Alice —repitió él y besó su cuello—. _¿De dónde salió tu apodo "DogGirl"?_

Se miraron y ella relamió sus labios.

—¿De verdad deseas saberlo?

—Deseo muchas cosas ahora mismo, pero sí —la mujer lanzó una risita y jugó con sus cabellos mientras se sentaba en la cama. La vio cómo se bajaba el body sensualmente para él y su corazón volvió a acelerarse. Ahora deseaba acariciar sus senos que tan expuestos lo estaba dejando.

—Ven, te lo explicaré mientras juegas un poco —Jenrya se acercó a comenzó a saborear sus pechos con total delicadeza. Mientras ella gemía le iba diciendo—. ¿Sabes?... Ah, date una idea de… ¡Ah, sí, me gusta así! —el muchacho tenía una boca muy especial para con sus pechos: lamía, succionaba y acariciaba con total maestría, ¡cómo había podido su otra novia dejarlo!—. De qué te viene a la cabeza… Ah… Cuando piensas en un… —lanzó un gemido más fuerte—. En un… perro…

Jenrya se detuvo un momento la miró. Su imaginación pudo más.

—¿Es… una posición, verdad? ¿La que más te gusta?

—Olvidaste el ama, ahora —agregó ella, juguetona. Jenrya no tenía ya ningún tipo de objeto que impidiera su movilidad u ocultara algún sentido—. Pero sí, es correcto.

Ella lo abrazó. Le confesó lo feliz que estaba, le dijo que nunca había disfrutado tanto estar así con alguien. No sólo por la intimidad, sino también por el amor que él le daba. Jenrya sonrió y le acarició el pelo, dulcemente. Le gustaba jugar así, le gustaba que ella fuera quien impusiera cosas, pero también, le gustaba que ella fuera humana. Se besaron, esta vez, con dulzura. Luego, Alice le susurró:

—En tu imaginación ya debes estar haciendo mil cosas, ¿no? —Él se sonrojó y la excitación volvió a él como un relámpago—. Quiero mostrarte a _DogGirl…_

Ella se tumbó. Quería que Jenrya se divirtiera un poco. Él, encima la besó con pasión. Pasó por su oreja, bajó a su cuello, bebió de sus pechos con soltura y bajó a pedir más. Y sus plegarias se oyeron: Alice gemía con más soltura, sucumbida al placer.

Luego de un momento, ella se sentó y le pidió él hiciera lo mismo.

—Date la vuelta —el chico, sorprendido, accedió—. Ponte en la posición que dijimos hace un momento —Jenrya giró a verla, con la mirada incrédula—. No te haré daño, confía en mí —dijo, dulcemente. Él suspiró y asintió. Hizo tal y como le pedía.

Nunca en toda su vida olvidaría esa sensación: probablemente la habría llegado a imaginar o incluso a soñar en algún momento de su vida, pero nunca creyó que le ocurría: sintió entre sus nalgas la húmeda lengua de Alice jugar dentro de él con total soltura.

No había gemido así hasta ese instante. No había sentido tanto placer como en ése momento. Su espalda se arqueaba y su reparación se aceleraba más y más. Jenrya siempre tuvo un muy buen autocontrol de sí mismo, pero ahora empezaba a flaquear. Si seguía, si se atrevía a ir más lejos…

Antes de que una catástrofe apareciera, ella lo enderezó y lo abrazó.

—¿Te gustó?

Jenrya estaba impresionado. Le dijo "sí" casi en un hilo de voz.

—Eres muy bueno, no te has corrido hasta ahora —Jenrya quiso sonreír, pero no pudo—. De todas formas, no pedí que lo hicieras. Así que está bien —él la vio incorporarse y se aproximó a un cajón. De él sacó una cajita blanca—. No es por nada en especial, sé que no tienes nada raro…

—Oh, yo había traído los míos —le dijo Jenrya, bajando a tierra al recibir la caja de profilácticos: a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, él no solía hacer el amor con ninguna mujer sin protección. Es una regla que siempre tuvo—. Pero, estos son raros —dijo mirando el envoltorio. Ella se rió.

—Claro, no pensarás que me gustan los comunes —Alice se sentó a su lado y lo miró mientras se ponía el preservativo—. Es una variante que consigo en un Sex Shop —el muchacho notó que tenía como puntitos que sobresalían por la parte de afuera. La mujer lo besó y se acomodó en la misma posición como estaba él hacía unos momentos. Jenrya estaba nervioso, no sentía a una mujer desde hacía tanto, tanto tiempo, creyó que había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Palabras van caricias vienen, el chico entró en ella con total libertad. Ambos gimieron. Alice no recordaba una noche tan ardiente; Jenrya tampoco. No sólo descubrió porqué le decían DogGirl, sino que también disfrutó de que su juego de a ratos se volviera más romántico y más intenso.

Llegaron juntos al orgasmo. No pudieron creer que había pasado sólo una hora. Pensaron que había transcurrido toda la noche.

Se abrazaron. Se dijeron palabras de amor. Jenrya estaba muy contento y Alice también. Le confesó lo feliz que estaba de sentir amor en una noche de placer. Siempre había sentido el placer, pero no lo otro…

Esa noche no fue la primera ni la última. Le siguieron muchas, muchísimas más. La vida de los dos siguió su curso, juntos: la familia de Jenrya les presentó a Alice recién varios meses más tarde. El proyecto en el trabajo rendía sus frutos…

Y, un día, ella le pidió que fuera a vivir con él en aquélla casa grande. Era demasiado fría para una sola persona. Con dos, la vivienda se llenó de amor y adquirió otro color.

Los estaban sorprendidos.

Sorprendidos de quererse tanto…

OoOoOo

(1) El barrio de Kabukicho es un barrio en Shinuku donde hay bares y demás negocios dedicados exclusivamente al entretenimiento adulto. Me pareció pertinente ponerlo, dado que los chicos de Tamers viven en Shinjuku.

*Se tapa la cara con las manos*

Se pregunta qué demonios escribió.

Seguro que a nadie le gusta y que me van a decir "¡Alice está MUY OoC!" e_e Lo siento tanto, realmente no quise, pero, pero….

En fin. Nada. Amo el JenAlice. Y quise mostrar otra faceta. Son libres de tirarme frutas podridas.

Hasta otra e_e


End file.
